Game Modifications
Add your modifications to entities! Minecraft 1.X.X * Jungle trees will now have a 10% chance of yielding cocoa beans. * Beds will be colored depending on the wool. (e.g. blue wool on right,black wool on center and orange wool at left will be a bed with blue pillow and a black and orange blanket) *Cakes can be broken and held. *Cows may drop leather armor. *When mining gold, you will get 0-2 gold nuggets as well as the ore. *Creepers,endermen,zombies and other spiders have a chance of spawning on spiders. *When killed creepers may drop TNT *Cacti could now grow flowers on top of them called cactus flowers. Their colors would range from orange, yellow, purple, and white. *Leather is now placeable. *There is a 0.2% of a mob dropping their Spawn Egg. *There is a new slab added called the Iron slab. *Slimes would now vary in colors from orange, blue, purple, and dark green. *Ocean floors are now completely made of sand. *Cows can be solid black, solid brown, and brown with white spots. *Mooshrooms can now be brown like brown mushrooms. *Wolves can now howl. *Bowls are now placeable. *Pumpkin pie is now placeable like cake. *Endermen can now carry mobs. *Villagers can drop items, ranging from emeralds to items that were traded for emeralds. *Enderdragons can shoot creepers. *Blazes now have arms, legs, and cool sunglasses. *There is a new slab called the Diamond slab. *Minecarts can now fit 3 players per cart. *Pig/Mob/Horseback: Mobs can ride pigs?! *Every 100th zombie spawned manually or naturally has fully enchanted diamond armor and enchanted diamond sword & an enchanted bow. D: *Minecarts can also run on an overhead catenary. *There is a 0.00000001% chance that a creeper won't explode. *Have a 10% chance that a wither will spawn wearing armor *Now the spawn eggs can be crafted with an egg and the drop of the mob *The wither and the ender dragon will drop their heads if killed by a mutant charged creeper because normal charged creeper is too small *Have a 10% chance that a enderdragon will spawn wearing armor *the wither now drop soul sand so you will can spawn he again *enderdragon drops end stone *wither spawns naturally on the nether *enderdragon shoots ice *new ore mans(e.g diamond man, redstone man) they can combine to form the super ore man *new pickaxe called energy pickaxe that can mine even bedrock the recipe is 3 magic fires, 1 energy ingot and 2 sticks(can only be crafted in a enchanted diamond crafting table at least) *new tool called magic bucket, he gives you the flowing version instead of the liquid in the bucket *villagers drops emerald *silverfishes drops raw fish and silver ingot *elder guardian and guardian drops guardian scale *prismarine is used to make prismarine armor *guardian scale is used to make guardian scale armor *new mob that drops lots of candies *diamond is now placeable. *coal is now placeable. *charcoal is now placeable. *emerald is now placeable. *new ore called ruby and it is placeable. *new ore called dragonstone and it is placeable. *new obsidian gem, it is placeable *new item called rock, its placeable and can be used as a projectile but not for bows, for hand *Withers shoot little withers that will be hostile mobs instead of bosses *Enderdragons can shoot endermen *all mobs can be spawned by spawn eggs *added the stronger golems ever *added magical invisible blocks, (e.g. the mob respawner, that looks a soul sand when are in inventory and gives more life/respawns the mob). *Cats are now afraid of water. *now you can create mobs in a building, the building is: wp: wooden planks wf: wooden fence sb: stone bricks f:fire h: hopper sbs: stone brick stairs fwh: hopper in front of fire sbsbs sb wp 0: nothing {sb] wp0000000000000000000000000000000000wp sb sb wpwfwfwfwfwfwfwfwfwfwfwfwf sb wp sbwp 0000000000000000000000000000000000 sb wp sbwp f f f f f fwh f f f f sbwp then, you drop things and then look at the hopper and inside it you will find the spawn egg of the mob * added lantern * added hand torch * flint is now placeable. * now endermen can place blocks Category:Article stubs Category:Epic Category:Lists